


The Legionary

by NotSoConspicuous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Various Roman-Related References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoConspicuous/pseuds/NotSoConspicuous
Summary: Yeah this is just a shitpost work. I've been watching the unbiased history of Rome and decided, "FUCK IT, Jaune's a chad Roman now." Knowing my habits though, it's probably gonna go from shitpost to semi-serious.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Origins

**This will, at times, have a slightly different dialogue format from the stuff I usually write. You read the summary dammit, let's dive right in.**

* * *

Back at the Arc family home, everyone was seated around the living room for a family meeting. The Arc sisterhood, mama Arc, and the Arc patriarch were all present. Jaune would be filled in soon enough, but he was busy with... _work_ _._ Ever since the little brother of the family heard stories of their great-great grandfather, Julius Arc, something changed in the boy.

His father had a right to be concerned when Jaune, at the age of fourteen, landed a job. He worked manual labor and home repair/improvement jobs. Things like removing tree stumps, fixing fences, etc. And he worked _hard_ , developing many muscles on his once lanky body.

But then, a year later, he brought home _the armor_.

Turns out he _saved_ the money he earned, the cunning little bastard, and spent it on a **damn fine** set of equipment. He had everything ranging from a dagger, sword, tower shield, spear, some javelins, and even a bow. And that's not even mentioning the armor. He looked like he jumped out of a history book for Oum's sake!

The ill-fitting lorica segmentata he wore coming home made his father's eyes almost pop out of his skull. An argument broke out, the little brother they had teased for so long had grown balls of steel seemingly overnight.

"I did not become a huntsman so I could have my own son defy my wishes, talk back to me, and kill himself!" papa Arc bellowed.

Jaune silenced the argument in a single swift movement. He drew his great-great grandfather's gladius, Crocea Mors, on his own father, "I _will_ serve, and you _won't_ interfere." the blade shined in the kitchen's light, inches away from his father's throat.

Ever since then he payed to go to combat school out of his own pocket... for a while anyways. After seeing the hard work he was putting in, and seeing that he wouldn't back down, mama and papa Arc eventually gave in. They reluctantly paid for the rest of his time attending sanctum, his father always bitter about the ordeal. Jaune still worked to pay part of the tuition, there being many mouths to feed in the Arc family.

Anyways, the family meeting! Saphron and Terra were hand in hand, bracing for the big moment the sisterhood prepped them for. The big moment, the last hurdle, the great obstacle, and the final thing needed to be done before they could make it official. With a deep breath, she uttered the fateful words...

Saphron: "Mom, Dad, Terra and I are... together."

The room fell silent, nobody moved. It wasn't that they had an issue, no, they were all _ecstatic_ for the oldest sister... well... all except one.

With bright red eyes that practically screamed death in a murderous glow, the lone figure stood in the doorway polishing his blade with a piece of cloth. All in the room were anxious, for everyone knew what was to happen next.

Jaune: "So the elder sister chooses to turn to degeneracy? Come now, **explain yourself.** "

* * *

**Forgot to add my little end section, whoops. Anyways, expect this to become several times more ridiculous later on down the line. Hope you few peeps enjoyed.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Pre-Beacon Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ideas pinging around in this useless brain tank I call my skull.

**Some explanations and some shenanigans, all quickies.**

* * *

Story 1: Red Eyes

A few days at Sanctum and Jaune had already unlocked his aura. It shone a 'glorious red' as the little legionary put it, and tensions were still flaring over his controversial choices of late. However, not everyone was so focused on the drama. The eldest sister had a rather unrelated inquiry referring to Jaune's eyes... because they were bright red.

Saphron: "Ooooh, wearing red contacts to match your shield soldier boy?" she teased.

Jaune: _*confused*_ "What are you blathering on about sister?"

Saphron: "Little bro, your eyes are wack."

Jaune: _*looks in a mirror*_ "What is the meaning of this?"

Saphron: "I don't know, do anything weird to 'em?"

Jaune: "Not that I can remember."

Saphron: "Huh..."

He never would never really figure it out.

* * *

Story 2: The Greekoid And Metus

The legionary did not care much, or more accurately have the aptitude, for making friends. He trained alone, he ate alone, and he worked alone. In all of his spars he was vicious and efficient, scolded by teachers for his brutality and lightly teased by his peers for his enthusiasm. All though, out of all of his spars one would stand out among the rest.

Jaune's blood boiled when he spotted his opponent enter the arena, unknowingly adding fuel to his still unseen semblance. The little Greek bitch took her place opposite of him, the teacher explaining the rules. It was all the same, first one to the red loses yadda yadda. Then, the fight began.

*****

Two minutes in and the fight still raged on with Jaune defending against a flurry of blows. The anger that had been welling up inside him burst when he noticed the barbarian's facial expression.

'She's smiling... that smug whore is **SMILING!?!?** '

In reality she wasn't smug at all. Pyrrha, or the 'little Greek bitch', was simply having fun sparring with what she considered to be the best warrior she ever faced. However, that fun would come to a screeching halt because her opponent... had lost his temper.

His eyes **_glowed_**. Not only that, but they glowed a murderous red that set off alarm bells throughout her entire brain. She was a good fighter, yes, but her brain couldn't handle the terror that hit her entire being like a truck as he let out a roar of pure, unadulterated rage. She froze right before his foot SLAMMED against her gut, not even being able to attempt to block the blow.

He pressed the advantage, swiping her spear and shield aside with two mighty swings that resounded with two accompanying harsh sounds of metal against metal. The gladius pointed at her throat as she lay on her back, Jaune Arc was proclaimed victorious.

*****

The spar being the end of the school day, everyone packed to go home. As Jaune closed his locker, he was stopped in the hallway by that same girl he beat only minutes ago.

Jaune: "What is it that _you_ want?" he growled, his eyes visibly getting brighter.

Pyrrha: "N-Nothing!" she stammered, "I'm sorry I just-I just-"

Jaune: "Well? SPEAK!" he shouted, his eyes almost glowing.

Pyrrha: "IjustwantedtocomplimentyouokayI'msorry!" she almost screamed out, visibly distraught.

Jaune: "...what?" he finally said, confused to all hell. His eyes went back to their normal state.

Pyrrha: "Sparring with you was a lot of fun, and you did a really good job." she complimented nervously.

Jaune: "Thanks?" he replied, still confused as to why she was practically thanking him for kicking her in the gut.

As the spartan speedily walked away, he scratched the back of his head. He thought about the encounter for a bit, before a girl with green hair popped out from around a corner.

Reese: "That was quite the show there soldier boy." she teased.

Jaune: "What now?" he asked, visibly annoyed.

Reese: "In case you didn't know, that was Pyrrha Nikos you were just talking to."

Jaune: He was becoming more enraged by the moment, "And what does that matter? Why should I care?"

Reese: "She's like the best fighter here at Sanctum. She won the Mistral Regional Tournament last year, ring any bells?"

Jaune: "Look, I do not care for her many names and titles, plebeian. It was a simple fight and that's **it**. Now clear out of my path or I will strike you down as well." he threatened.

Reese: "Sheesh fine big guy. Wouldn't want you to tear me asunder or whatever." she mocked, walking past him.

He furiously marched past, finally able to make his way home. What he didn't know is that the same Greek he beat in the arena, would soon become his closest friend.

* * *

Story 3: What Are Friends For?

Over the course of Jaune's first year at Sanctum he, with no effort of his own, became great friends with Pyrrha. This happened not by any effort of his own, but by the spartan simply seeking out his company. For example, if Jaune would be sitting alone in the cafeteria, trying to enjoy a quick, peaceful lunch by himself, Pyrrha would seek him out. Now this would be tolerable if it were simply just Pyrrha deciding to sit next to him, but he would come to learn that wherever Pyrrha went, her friends went too. And her cadre of friends seemed specifically trained to irk him in every conceivable way.

As if enough boundaries hadn't been broken, they would not only have the gall to sit with him, but they would also **talk** to him. They would ask things about his hobbies, his interests, his dreams, and many more decidedly useless topics. They would even tell him the most useless things like, _"Pyrrha totally has a crush on you."_ Why of course she does. Who wouldn't desire a strong, patrician man like him? While he would always answer their inquiries politely, his friend's flock of plebeians were always ever so close to making him snap. So when Pyrrha invites him to stay over at her house for the weekend, he readily accepted. After all, to refuse would be incredibly rude to his only semi-civilized friend. 

When he eventually made his way over, he would soon come to realize it was better than he could've hoped for.

**Pyrrha's POV**

She almost fell down the stairs when she heard the knock on her door. Everything was perfect. Her parents were out of town for the weekend and she'd be spending the entirety of it with the object of her affection, Jaune. He certainly had his... _quirks_ , but she crushed on him all the same. Where everyone at Sanctum always praised her and idolized her, he couldn't care less. When he finally came out of his shell it only reaffirmed her interest in him, although she would take some of the things he said with a grain of salt.

Then, she finally opened the door to be greeted with the image of that blonde hunk once again. His red tank top and grey shorts showed off his magnificent physique, all the while his sandals were... sandals. She heard him say something, but by then she had long since spaced out.

Pyrrha: 'Look at those arms, those legs, and especially that a-'

Jaune: " **PYRRHA!** " he thundered, shocking her out of her stupor and causing her to fall backwards.

Pyrrha: "Ow, I'm sorry." she tried getting up before something... _amazing_ happened.

Jaune: _*sighs*_ "You clumsy girl. Here, allow me to assist." he gingerly picked her up, carrying her bridal style.

Pyrrha: "Wait, J-Jaune." she started to protest with a slight blush.

Jaune: "Hmm? Oh right, you need your study materials. I will set you d-"

Pyrrha: "No don't!" she got out, sounding way too desperate. "They're... already in my room."

Jaune: _*raises an eyebrow*_ "Very well then." he said with a shrug.

He was guided to her room, carrying her the whole way. He gently set her down on her bed which allowed him to finally she what she was wearing. She had on some white sweatpants which was, by all means, completely normal. The only problem was that on top she wore little more than a black sports bra with grey outlines. She also had her hair down, letting it flow around her to add to her beauty.

Jaune: 'Not half bad Pyr.' he thought to himself, 'Maybe there is more to this Greekoid than I previously thought.' he pondered.

They studied for a while, but they couldn't just study all day. They retired to Pyrrha's bed to watch Camp Camp on her scroll. Jaune was lying on his back with his head in the champion's lap, one of her hands resting on his head. Soon enough the sun started to set as the spartan yawned a great yawn. Upon hearing this, Jaune got up and went over to his duffel bag.

Pyrrha: _*In the middle of shutting down her scroll*_ "Now, about sleeping arrangements. There's a guest bedroom down the hall and to the..." she stopped, her eyes going from her closed scroll to the sight in front of her, "...left." she finished

Jaune: _*In nothing but his boxers, setting down a box of condoms.*_ "Well? Disrobe will you? This is the reason you invited me here, is it not?"

Pyrrha: _*Staring in disbelief*_ "Whuuhhhh..."

Needless to say, her neighbors did not get any sleep that night.

* * *

**Jaune's semblance: Metus**

**Description: Should his anger reach a fever pitch his eyes will glow red and he will let out a thunderous cry. Those who witness the event directly are stricken with intense terror, eliciting a strong psychological response differing from person to person. Those who simply hear the auditory component of the semblance will only suffer from minor effects. Should someone go through the event indirectly (video, audio, etc.) will experience little to no effects.**

**Fun Fact #1: The more angry he gets, the more his eyes start to light up.** ****

**Fun Fact #2: Those on the receiving end of Jaune's semblance have a small chance of pissing/crapping their pants depending on the person.**

**Fun Fact #3: Jaune's semblance can invoke fear in _anyone_. (This becomes extremely important later)**

**Fun Fact #4: The semblance is named after the Roman god of fear.**

**And with that, that should cover everything. Hope you enjoyed and brace yourselves for chapter 3.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Battle of the Emerald Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes on his first campaign, and also other stuff.

**I don't have much to say, but I'll say one thing before we get into it. I'm probably gonna fuck up and accidentally make this a serious work, or maybe it already is idk.**

* * *

Story 1: Arrival

Before initiation, Jaune would partake in a time honored tradition. It was a sacred tradition that went back nearly two years ago and has stuck with him ever since. And that borderline religious practice is...

Jaune: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** "

Barreling out of the airship was none other than the legionary himself. He was holding his long time lover, Pyrrha Nikos, above his head while a ravenous crowd was gaining on them.

Fan #1: "Pyrrha can I have your autograph?"

Fan #2: "Pyrrha wait up! We wanna talk with you!"

Upon hearing this he sped up significantly, putting a little more distance between them and the crowd. The spartan gave her lover a concerned look from above.

Pyrrha: "Jaune, you know you don't have to-"

Jaune: "NO SOLDIER LEFT BEHIND!" he loudly insisted.

Eventually they would lose the crowd. The loyal soldier checked to see if the coast was clear, and then proceeded on to the auditorium with his future partner.

* * *

Story 2: Improvise. Adapt. Overcome.

Crocea Mors slammed into the last beowulf's neck, swiftly decapitating it. He looked upon his rapidly fading work with a stoic face.

Jaune: 'The first three casualties of my glorious campaign, a campaign that will last until the end of my days as a huntsman.'

"Hello~" a familiar voice sang in a musical tone.

He wheeled to find none other than his partner of prophecy.

Jaune: "Oh joy, it's you." he said in fake annoyance, a teasing smile crossing his face.

Pyrrha: "Not happy to see me, my big Roman hunk?" she expressed in faux sadness with a similar smile gracing her features.

Jaune: "Har har, everyone is simply uproarious in laughter. Now move your sexy tush, we need to locate that relic."

**A few minutes later...**

Jaune: "DIE DIE DIE DIE-" he shouted repeatedly.

He plunged his pugio into the deathstalker's eyes from atop its body over and over again. This drew horrid sounds from the beast as it chased his red-haired partner, finally collapsing in front of a temple.

Jaune: _*Heavy panting*_

???: "Did he just kill a deathstalker?" a female voice asked in disbelief.

???: "I thought I told everyone to CHILL. OUT." another female voice raged.

Pyrrha: "Jaune!" the spartan ran over to hug him as he stood on his knees"Thank Oum you're ok!"

Jaune: "No..." _*huff*_ "...thank Jupiter instead."

As they separated, a nevermore made its presence known by letting out an ear-piercing screech. This gave the ragtag group of hunters-in-training only a passing warning before feathers rained from the sky. Thankfully everyone got to cover in time, allowing them a moment to plan. A petite girl in white spoke up in a haughty voice.

Annoying girl: "What are we to do now, partner?" she asked mockingly to a little girl in red.

Girl in red: "Wha- I don't know! It's a flippin nevermore!"

Jaune: "Everyone calm DOWN." he thundered, his eyes getting visibly brighter, "I say we grab the relics and retreat through the forest, we are not required to fight that monster."

Annoying girl: "And who made you in charge?"

Jaune: _*draws his gladius menacingly*_ "My apologies, do **you** happen to have a **better** idea?" he snarled, seething with anger as his eyes grew even brighter.

She recoiled a small distance at the thinly veiled threat.

Annoying girl: "Well... no, but that does not-" she started.

Jaune: "Then we're going." he interrupted with finality, glaring at her with an unrivaled intensity.

* * *

Story 3: Settling Down

The door of the newly christened team JNPR opened as four teenagers spilled inside. Everyone was rearing to claim their own bed, but the most frustrated of the bunch had different plans. Their leader was back in his red tank top and grey shorts, ready for action. The self-proclaimed 'Roman' pushed his partner onto a bed, moving on top of her before she could protest. He bit and licked up the length of the spartan's ear, earning a shuddering breath from her.

Jaune: "Finally, some much needed stress relief." he growled.

He engaged her in an intense lip lock, his tongue ravaging the inside of her mouth. His hands were on her chest, stripping her of her armor and putting a hand over her corset to massage one of her breasts. When they separated for air his partner was flushed and breathing hard.

Pyrrha: "J-Jaune" she whimpered.

Jaune: "What is it Pyr?" he whispered sensually.

Pyrrha: "Our-" _*huff*_ "Our team..."

He blinked a few times in stupor.

Jaune: 'Team? What team?' _*realization*_ 'ooooohhhhh.'

He readjusted her corset and quickly moved off of her. The rest of his team had been watching the entire time, and they were... _enjoying the show_.

The hammer wielder and her stoic best friend were flushed as well, their breathy, dog-like panting nearly audible from the other side of the room. Ren held Nora with his hands around her waist. The energetic redhead's knees had become weak from watching the passionate display. The legionary awkwardly cleared his throat to try and snap them out of it.

Jaune: _*ahem*_ "Sorry about that, I may have forgotten you two were with us."

Ren: "No worries..." _*puff*_ "...we understand. Come on Nora, let's give them some privacy."

Nora: "B-But don't we..." _*exhale*_ "...don't we have to unpack?"

Ren: "It's ok, that can wait."

With that, they rushed to take their leave. This left the two lovers to continue. After all, a certain blonde was still very stressed out.

*****

Team RWBY had just finished up dinner and were heading to their dorm to get some much needed sleep. Initiation hadn't tuckered them out too bad thanks to successfully avoiding a fight with a nevermore. Ruby was still stressing over being made leader, Weiss was angry about Ruby being made leader, Yang couldn't be prouder, and Blake was as quiet as usual.

Going up the stairs, they eventually wound up in their dorm room's hallway. However, faint noises could heard coming from a dorm room just across the hall. As they got closer the noises got louder and curiosity killed the cat, so to speak.

Blake: _*Blushes madly with a shocked look*_

Yang: "Thinking about cute boys or-"

Blake: _*Dashes into her dorm and slams the door*_

Weiss: "Why is everyone running around like a bunch of buffoons? This is supposed to be the most prestigious hunter academy, not some childish playhouse! And what is that noise?"

The heiress marched over to the team JNPR dorm, ignoring the loud sounds as she threw open the door.

Weiss: "Excuse you, you ruffians! People are trying to... sleep." she finished, taking in the scene before her.

Pyrrha: "Oooaaaahhh!~" the champion let out a scream, signalling her violent orgasm to the lone spectator standing in the doorway. She was on her hands and knees on the bed, with Jaune furiously fucking her from behind in a doggystyle position as he pulled on her hair. Both were, to the Ice Queen's shock, completely nude.

The Roman felt his partner's velvety walls clamp and spasm around his rock hard length. He pulled on her hair harder, pulling her body back as he simultaneously slammed his dick into her sex one final time. Jaune grunted loudly as he came, his cock audibly throbbing as the condom bloated inside the spartan.

Jaune: _*Pulls out and lets go of her hair*_

Pyrrha: _*Drops like a sack of hammers, finally succumbing to multiple orgasms*_

The nude legionary tied off the condom and threw it to the side. He walked over, his muscular form towering over the girl at the door. Her eyes were glued to his second gladius as his eyes started to glow again.

Weiss: _*Backs out of the doorway and falls on her ass*_

Jaune: _*Calmly closes the door*_ "All I desire is some peace damn it! I would give up a whole kingdom at this rate if it just meant some fucking privacy!" he fumed, walking back to his newly claimed bed.

Pyrrha: _*Finally recovers*_ "What happened?" she asked, clueless to the events he ranted about.

Jaune: "It is none of your concern, should it become a problem I will deal with it. In the meantime, let us rest. We have classes tomorrow and missing them is not ideal."

Once the couple got comfortable under the sheets and blankets they were out cold. Eventually their other teammates quietly slipped in to sleep as well, unable to disturb the two sleeping lovers.

*****

Weiss stumbled through the hallway as she tried to regain her composure, thinking of ways she could somehow explain her absence. A sarcastic thought surged forward to summarize her whole situation.

Weiss: 'Greetings team, just watched my idol get plowed by her boyfriend, nothing much.'

The heiress took a deep breath, and then entered the dorm room.

Just as Ozpin predicted, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Jaune has "rescued" Pyrrha from the fans, killed a deathstalker, and ruined Weiss's perception of the Invincible Girl. What other great feats will the avatar of Metus accomplish? Find out in the next chapter of The Legionary.**

**As a side note, I haven't named any of Jaune's equipment save for his sword which already has one. I still need to name his shield (scutum), dagger (pugio), spear (hasta), and his bow (sagittarius). I could name his heavy javelins (pilums), but it just feels a little off. Just for reference, he doesn't carry all of these with him in every mission (a shocker, I know). I'll always try to describe his current equipment when necessary.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
